Tres días
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Se hacen tres días de Konoha a Sunagakure. Quién sabe. Quizá sean suficientes para empezar a cerrar la distancia entre tres hermanos. [Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. ONE SHOT. TERMINADO]


**Tres días.**

- Por última vez Kankuro, no vamos a comer okonomiyaki.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque quiero sushi, por eso.

- ¿Qué¡No es justo¡Comimos sushi la última vez que estuvimos por aquí!

- Sigo siendo tú hermana mayor.

Gaara nunca interviene en las estúpidas discusiones de sus dos hermanos. Cada vez que tienen una misión es lo mismo. No hay muchos restaurantes en Sunagakure así que los dos aprovechan siempre que tienen que ir por los otros países para comer todo lo que les guste.

Temari lo resiente, al igual que Kankuro. Ignorando sobre su nacimiento, la muerte de Yashamaru o la locura del Kazekage, por el simple hecho de que los dos fueron retrasados en sus habilidades y se les impidió avanzar con sus equipos para que, cuando él llegara a los once, tuviera un 'equipo'. Después de todo, eran familia.

Error. Es idiota, la forma en que pelean, como si en verdad fueran a comer juntos. Al final, tras insultarse un poco más, cada uno irá por la comida que quieran y él irá a cazar algo. Shukaku siempre tiene hambre de sangre.

_-…-…-_

Temari sabe qué hacer si hay alguien herido. Es algo indispensable que los ninja sepan primeros auxilios, saber dónde aplicar presión, amarrar un vendaje, chupar veneno fuera del cuerpo. Ya es casi mecánico cuando lo ha hecho por Kankuro, o cuando él lo ha hecho por ella.

Sin embargo, sus manos tiemblan mientras hacen tiras de ropa de donde pueden, vendando a Gaara. _Vendando a Gaara._ La frase se siente surrealista incluso en su mente y por un momento piensa en pellizcarse de no ser que Kankuro alza la vista en el mismo momento y tiene la misma expresión que ella.

Eso no suele pasar mucho. Ella se parece más a su madre y a Yashamaru, Kankuro a su padre. Los dos han tenido discusiones desde el momento en que aprendieron a platicar y uno de sus orgullos es que, fuera de misiones o cosas realmente importantes, nunca están de acuerdo en nada. Eso es, por supuesto, porque ella es la mayor y la que sabe más.

Temari siempre ha estado preparada ante la idea de perder a Kankuro. Es algo que viene siendo ninja, y desde que tiene memoria se ha planteado la situación porque sabe que, un día, puede perder al único miembro de su familia que no está clínicamente loco. No a Gaara. Gaara, de morir, sería por el monstruo que tenía. Ni siquiera los ataques de su padre harían algo. Ella lo sabe, Kankuro lo sabe, su control mental está en paz.

Nunca se preparó para ver a Gaara tan pálido, roto y herido y la imagen (la situación) le provoca náuseas que apenas controla porque la urgencia es mayor.

- ¿Está dormido? – Kankuro pregunta, tras haber puesto un perímetro de seguridad. – No puede¿o sí¿Se menciona algo si derrotan al monstruo?

- No sé. – contesta mecánicamente, terminando con el último vendaje, peleando contra la histeria que quiere nacerle, porque si en verdad Gaara está dormido, esos pueden ser sus últimos momentos de vida. – No sé, no sé, no sé.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer si está dormido? – los dos han tenido horas para pensar en las palabras de disculpa de Gaara. Conoce lo suficiente a Kankuro para saber que el idiota ya debe de haber pensado todas las terribles consecuencias que esa disculpa puede decir. Perdón pero tengo que matarlos, descuartizarlos, dejarlos a que los de Konoha los atrapen.

Lo peor es que ella ha pensado las mismas cosas y quiere gritarle por eso. Temari _odia_ sentir miedo. No va con ella.

- … no estoy dormido. – los dos voltean hacia el rostro de su hermano menor. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la respiración es pausada, pero su voz es ese firme vacío de nada.

Por alguna razón que no comprende por completo (curiosamente se da cuenta que tiene muy poco que ver con el hecho de que eso significa que el monstruo sigue atrapado), el escuchar la voz de Gaara le brinda un respiro de alivio como ha tenido pocos. Kankuro, a su lado, no logra esconder un suspiro.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunta inmediatamente. Por un momento piensa en alzar la mano hacia el cabello rojizo, pero sólo la pone en la muñeca del ninja. Del adolescente. De su hermano.

- … descansar.

- Por supuesto. Kankuro ya puso un perímetro, si necesitas unos días para recuperarte podemos escondernos.

- …

Kankuro y ella saben que ese silencio de Gaara es una orden para que se vayan. Una mirada de su hermano y el maestro de las marionetas ya está recorriendo los alrededores en busca de algo de comer.

Temari está por dejarlo ahí, acercarse al fuego que encendieron, dejar a Gaara ahí pero no puede más que recordar a Gaara que aunque si llega a ver a Kankuro nunca ve más allá de su barbilla con ella, recuerda las fotografías de Yashamaru y su madre, a su padre que no ha tenido problemas en sacrificarlos a los tres a su antojo y se queda ahí otra vez.

- … ¿Gaara?

- ¿…qué? – el tono es cansado, más de lo que nunca haya escuchado y sin embargo se siente humano. Temari se permite una sonrisa, suaviza la voz.

- ¿Puedo… ayudarte en algo?

Gaara tiene el mismo color de ojos que ella. Temari se siente avergonzada al darse cuenta que es la primera vez que nota esto. Tras unos segundos de verla así, como si fuera – también – la primera vez que lo hace, vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

- … cada cierto tiempo, asegúrate que no me esté quedando dormido. – se abstiene de preguntar pero él debe de haberlo sabido porque elabora. - … nunca ha estado tan agotado, pero no sé qué pasaría.

A pesar del sentimiento de pánico ante lo que podría pasar, Temari sigue con una sonrisa. Más que una orden, Gaara pidió un favor. Quizá no lo haya reconocido así, pero Temari no es alguien que pida más de un milagro a la vez.

- Por supuesto.

_-…-…-_

A Kankuro no le gustan los problemas realmente. No le gusta estar sin hacer nada, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que prefiere la calma. No que en su vida haya habido mucha, claro, pero quizá es por eso que aprecia los momentos en que llega a tenerlos.

No esa noche. Temari se ha levantado ya cinco veces esa noche para ir a hablar unos momentos con Gaara y luego regresar a donde había estado antes. Le había dejado la mitad de un conejo asado junto con agua al lado (el día anterior habían sido ardillas) y luego había regresado a examinar su abanico.

A pesar de sus ojos cerrados y los hilos de chakra corriendo por el bosque para alertarlos en caso de que los estén persiguiendo, de que es una noche tranquila y de que puede escuchar el aleteo de un búho cerca, Kankuro no consigue (no quiere) entender lo que sea que su hermana le esté diciendo a Gaara. Al ninja. Al monstruo.

Por alguna razón, es más difícil pensar en su hermano menor como un arma ahora de lo que era hace tan solo unas horas. Quizá es porque un arma no debería de sangrar y no debería de verse tan delgada y tan frágil. Un arma no debería de correr el riesgo de morir.

… Gaara pudo haber estado en peligro de morir.

- ¿Crees que sea nuestra culpa?

Temari se sienta junto a él. Él se rehúsa a abrir los ojos.

- ¿El qué?

Silencio. No sabe si la rubia había tenido intenciones de hablar o no, si tuvo un descuido. Ha visto cosas más extrañas, como un hermano (_monstruo_) disculpándose con ellos por mil y un cosas que probablemente no habían sido su culpa, como que ninguno de ellos hubiese tenido una madre a crecer o hubiesen tenido que aprender como quitar la sangre de la ropa antes siquiera de saber como lanzar un kunai.

- … que sea como es. Nunca tratamos de conocerlo hasta el año pasado.

Abre los ojos y ve al pelirrojo que sigue en el suelo, los ojos cerrados y los principios de chakra amarillo negruzco corriendo por su cuerpo. No le sorprendería que para el amanecer, Gaara ya estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Sin saberlo da una sonrisa. Que él y Temari resulten heridos no es raro. Que Gaara lo sea saca del precario balance que tienen las constantes en su vida.

- … ¿crees que habría sido diferente?

- ¿El qué? – repite.

- … si nos hubiéramos opuesto al Kazekage. Si nos hubiéramos acercado.

- … nos habría mandado a matar. Lo habría hecho, lo sabes.

Temari no dice nada pero sabe que también está viendo a Gaara.

- … es nuestro hermano menor.

También lo sabe, pero Kankuro se pregunta si es que alguna vez antes alguno de ellos dos habría reconocido a Gaara como eso. A pesar de la calma de la noche, de que sería una de las que habitualmente le gustan, cree que nunca antes ha tenido tantas emociones confrontadas.

-…-…-

Los dos días restantes de vuelta a Arena pasan sin ningún inconveniente, lo único quizá es que Gaara fue más lento que de costumbre porque por primera vez tiene el chakra agotado. No puede decir que _lamente_ no escuchar a la arena, aunque es desconcertante. Durante tanto tiempo ha estado acostumbrado a su murmullo disimulando otros ruidos que se sorprende al comprobar que es la voz de Kankuro, no la de Temari, la que tiene ese ligero tono parecido al de Yashamaru.

La visita con el Consejo es esperada, igual que sean escoltados por la ANBU. No esperaba que sus dos hermanos dijeran que iban a ir con él, tampoco que, tras entrar a la oficina, se quedaran tras de él sin moverse.

Es una sorpresa descubrir la muerte del Kazekage aunque no puede decir que lo lamente (y por lo que ve de reojo, tampoco les importa mucho a Temari o a Kankuro), la muerte del Hokage no le importa demasiado salvo que sabe qué esperar.

- En este momento estamos incluso más débiles que Konoha. No podemos permitirnos una guerra ahora, no con la inestabilidad que vendría. En caso de que pidan compensaciones, tú Gaara ten-

- No.

Temari interrumpe. La sorpresa es tal que todo el consejo voltea hacia la adolescente. Él también lo hace, pero Temari simplemente alza más la cabeza y toma aire.

- Somos los hijos del Kazekage. Los _tres._ Hasta que no se escoja otro, vamos a seguir siendo tratados como tales. Seguiremos con nuestras misiones y de ser necesario _los tres_ iremos a Konoha a aceptar las consecuencias.

Kankuro avanza también y ahora voltea a ver a su hermano, aunque no está muy seguro de qué está pasando. Kankuro se quita las marionetas y las deja en el suelo con un satisfactorio chasquido.

- No van a hacer que sólo Gaara pague por esto. Tendrán que pasar por mí, antes.

- Y por mí. – Temari imitó al marionetero, quitándose el abanico para que hiciera un amenazante repique contra el suelo.

Una hora después, los tres hermanos salen sin ningún reclamo o castigo.

- Eso salió bien. – comenta en un murmuro sarcástico Temari, los tres empezando a caminar hacia su casa, ignorando las miradas de los habitantes de Sunagakure. - ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- A comer y a dormir. Un baño también sería muy agradable.

- Pues yo no pienso cocinar así que o vamos a un restaurante o esperemos que tengamos algo comestible en la casa.

- Okonomiyaki.

- No, sushi. Comimos okonomiyaki antes de salir de Konoha.

- ¿Y?

- No pienso comer otro por al menos dos semanas.

- Oye, Gaara. – Mira por sobre su hombro, sintiendo la mirada de sus dos hermanos en él. Nunca lo nombran en ese tipo de discusiones, y sin embargo ahora, tras una mirada entre los dos y una sonrisa que es _casi_ honesta, lo están observando. - ¿Tú qué quieres de comer?

- … ¿comer?

- Okonomiyaki o sushi. – dice Temari, y sus dos hermanos mayores aceleran un poco el paso hasta estar al mismo nivel que él. – Siempre es lo mismo. Lo juro.

- Desempata, entonces. – le dice Kankuro, hablándole, por primera vez desde que puede recordar, como lo haría con cualquier otra persona.

- … asado. – dice, esperando la reacción de los otros dos shinobi, ignorando la voz de la arena. Tras un momento de silencio, Temari da un largo suspiro.

- Bien, como es la primera vez iremos al asado… pero tendrán que ir ustedes a hacer las compras. Yo no pienso ir.

- ¡Eres la mujer¡Es tu deber!

- ¡Quieres decirle eso a mi abanico, Kankuro?

Gaara desentona su discusión como siempre lo ha hecho (y como siempre lo hará, tiene la sospecha) pero no puede más que notar que tanto Temari como Kankuro siguen caminando a su lado.


End file.
